Gaming machines are an extremely popular form of entertainment with gaming establishment patrons. At one time, table games provided the bulk of gaming revenues for gaming establishments. Now, however, gaming machines have become so popular with the public that, in some gaming establishments, revenues from gaming machines surpasses table games.